Phil and Flick
by Celticgirl84
Summary: What would have happened if Philip didn't stop Flick at the party
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

Philip Ryan was in his room, it was his 16th birthday and he had finally lost his virginity to Felicity Mellor, he felt happy, but at the same time guilty for what he had done, Flick was on the rebound, she was drunk, and maybe he took advantage of her, even though she was the one who instigated it all.

He heard the front door open and 2 sets of footsteps come in, he was positive it was Rachel and Eddie, that was confirmed when he heard Rachel shout up the stairs on him, asking if he had a good night. "Yeah it was good" he replied back.

He heard his Aunts bedroom door open and Eddie and she went in, he knew there was something going on between Eddie and Rachel, he was happy for him, after all his mother just did not deserve such a good man.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

Once the weekend was over Phil was back at school, he really liked Felicity and he hadn't seen her since the night of his party. He walked into Maths class and Bolton and Phil wolf whistled at him. " So Mr Non Virgin, how does it feel?" Bolton shouted. Philip smiled at him and then looked toward the front of the class, Eddie was there and heard everything.

Eddie decided that he should talk to Phil about what he had just heard after class, he didn't want Philip to get hurt, and hoped that he wasn't lying about losing his virginity, after all his mother was a serial liar he hoped Phil hadn't turned out the same.

Once class was over Eddie asked Philip to stay. "Phil, did something happen at your party, with one of the girls?" Eddie asked. Philip got nervous; the last thing he wanted was for Rachel to find out about him and Flick. "Yeah, but please don't tell Rachel" Philip pleaded with his maths teacher. "Philip, I hope you were sensible, you did use protection right?" Eddie asked again. Philip looked down at his shoes, they didn't actually everything happened so fast, he was going to get a condom, but Flick kept pressuring him just to do it. "Philip, please answer my question, did you use a condom?" "mmm, no, I don't think we did. Look we were both pretty wrecked it just kind of happened" Philip replied defensively. "Phil, you better go to your next class, I'm going to talk to Rachel, and I want you to come to her office during break" Eddie handed him a note so his next teacher knew there was a reason for him being late. Philip left the room slamming the door behind him; the last thing he wanted was to have that conversation with his Aunt and Headmistress.

**Please Review, **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

Eddie went straight to Rachel's office, he hoped that Philip could confide in him, but he had a duty to tell Rachel, she was after all his only relative around, and all Eddie was, was his Maths Teacher. Anyway, by now the news was round the whole school and he was sure Rachel would already know.

He walked into her office without knocking, she was standing by the coffee machine, "_Hi Eddie, do you want a cup?_" she asked, he nodded and she started to make another cup, by now she knew exactly what he liked. "_Rachel, can we talk about Philip?_" Eddie asked, she looked at him, "_Yeah I'd like that, apparently he had sex with Felicity Mellor, I overheard Janeece and Chlo talking_" Rachel said worriedly, she wasn't sure what to make of it. "_Yeah it's true, Bolton and he were talking about it last period, I had a brief word with him, but I've told him to come here at break, I really think the 3 of us need to talk to him_" Eddie replied. "_I can't believe it, he's just a kid Eddie, he's not ready for a sexual relationship_" Rachel was fretting about all of this, she just hoped she could handle it. Eddie clasped her head in his hands he was about to kiss her when the bell rang, soon Philip was knocking on the door.

"_Hi guys, you wanted to see me_" Philip said. "_Yeah, Phil, you know you can talk to me about anything, I understand it's hard, living with your headmistress and all, but I'm here for you_" Rachel said to him. "_You told her_" Philip said to Eddie angrily. "_Philip, Eddie didn't tell me, I heard it from Janeece and Chlo talking in the corridor, I would much rather have heard it from you_" Rachel explained to Phil. "_Phil, what we need to talk about is not that you had sex, but they way you did it, you admitted to me that you were both under the influence of alcohol and didn't use protection_" Eddie said. Rachel and Phil were both starting to go red, this was not the conversation that any of them wanted to be having at the moment.

"_Philip, I'm disappointed, I thought Miss Campbell had explained to you about the dangers of unprotected sex, what about STI's or pregnancy_" Rachel went on to say. Philip was getting redder and redder, he hoped she would just stop, but he knew she had a point. Rachel hated this conversation also, she felt like a hypocrite. "_Rachel you can't yell at me, you used to earn your living on your back, don't forget I know about that_". Rachel's face fell she hated that Phil brought this us, but she knew he had a point. "_OHI,THAT IS ENOUGH_" Eddie yelled at Phil, "_GET OUT_". Eddie followed Phil outside Rachel's office he wanted to talk to him away from her, she was visibly hurt by his comment and it definitely was not all right. "_Don't you ever talk about Rachel like that, she had her reasons for doing what she did, and you should remember just how much Rachel has done for you, now get back in there and apologise_" Eddie angrily said. "_Yes Sir_" Philip Replied before going back into his Aunt's office.

"_Aunt Rach I'm sorry for what I said, I know you have done everything for me since Mum went, I should be Thanking you_" Rachel hugged her nephew "_It's OK, maybe you and I should talk, I should explain more to you than what you already know it will explain a lot. And you have to be more careful, Phil I'm not going to tell you what to do, but having sex whilst being drunk and not using protection is just plain stupid. And that's another thing Young Man, I thought I made myself clear when I said there was to be no alcohol and no one upstairs_" Philip simply looked at his feet, he knew he had disappointed his Aunt, and he hated it. "_All right, go and have the rest of your break we'll talk more at home"_

Philip left the office leaving Eddie and Rachel alone, she was clearly upset still by what Phil had said. "_Rach, are you OK" "I'm fine, honestly Eddie, but I do think I need to explain more to him, he only knows what I did and not the reason I did it"_ Eddie moved Rachel's hair out of the way and kissed her neck, she moaned softly at his touch. The bell rang again "_Can't you change when that thing rings, always when we are in the middle of things" _Eddie said, Rachel laughed it was true, every time they were about to kiss the bell rang. "_Don't you have a class to take Mr Lawson" _Rachel said sternly "_That I do Miss Mason, and I'm sure you have work to get on with, I'll leave you to it"._

Philip was walking to his next class where he met Flick, "_Flick, can I talk to you" _Philip asked he would love it if she would be his girlfriend. "_Philip, look, I know what happened at your party, but it shouldn't have I'm sorry I love Marley"_ Philip felt like his world had come crashing down he loved or thought he loved Felicity, and she like everyone else had rejected him. He went to his next class, and all the others, that day, but he never paid attention to anything, he just felt hurt and rejected.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

**In real life I don't know of any head teacher who does not teach a subject as well. So for the purpose of this story Rachel is a History Teacher as well.**

Philip was gutted, he loved Flick, but she didn't love him back. He couldn't believe how rubbish this day had been, first to be told of by Eddie, and then Rachel, and what he said to Rachel, he didn't mean, he just wanted her to shut up. He sighed before heading to his class the bell had already rang and he knew Budgen hated for people to be late, for some reason he had it in for him as well.

"_What's up mate?" _Bolton asked Phil as he sat at the desk behind him. "_Nothing" _he replied abruptly. "_So why were you in Masons office, I seen you go there?" _he asked again. "_Well she found out about me and Flick, didn't she" _"_HA Ha, Man, that's funny, what did she say?" _Bolton asked, he found it hilarious. "_She didn't really say much, I told her she was a hypocrite, when she was my age she was shagging any man she could" _he was still angry, but Bolton was his best friend, he'd know what to do. "_What you say that for, Miss Masons the best" _Bolton said angrily, he liked Miss Mason, she was the first teacher he actually respected and had changed his life, if it wasn't for her he'd probably be living a life of crime now, or worse in jail. "_I don't know why I said it, I was angry, and now Flick said it was all a mistake" _Phil answered back. "_Don't bother about Flick, now you'v done it, you'll have all the girls queuing up" _Bolton replied "_I don't want any girl, I shouldn't have slept with her, it was a mistake" "Phil, if you really want Flick, then you'll need to work for her, go get some new clothes, once we're out of here, lets get some cool clothes mate, that blazers so nerdy, and get a new haircut too." _Bolton said, he really wanted to help him, but he also wanted out of class.

After Class, Phil went to Rachel's office, he needed money if he wanted to get new clothes, how much he wasn't sure. He arrived at the office, Rachel wasn't there, but Bridgett was. "_Hi, is my Aunt around?" _he asked the administrator. "_No, right, well I've left something in her office when I was here earlier" _he walked into her office and seen her bag sitting by her coat. He opened it and found her purse inside, he unclipped it, and went to see how much she had in it, there was about £100 pound in it, he took it out and seen she had a photo in there as well, it was of him, when he was a little kid, it was taken next to a Christmas tree, he remembered back to then, he was so happy, it was the year before his Mum and Dad got divorced, at the back of the Photo, there was a message written by a child. It said Merry Christmas Aunt Rachel, love from Phil. He quickly put the photo back, he had no idea that she had kept the photo never mind carried it around with her, he felt guilty about what he was about to do, but he hoped she would understand. He left her office and met Bolton and Paul outside the school gates.

"_What took you so long Mate" _Bolton asked. "_I was just getting some money, now lets get out of here"._

The 3 boys walked into Town, and went straight to Top Man, they bought new jeans, a leather jacket and some cooler new shirts. They went to McDonalds before Phil went for a cooler haircut, a crew cut with spikes. Phil put his blazer in his bag and out on his new leather jacked, and the 3 of them headed back to school.

Once he arrived at school no one recognised him, he had missed lesson 4 lunch and lesson 5, but got to history on time luckily as it was his Aunts class, she only taught the year 11s and year 9s as most of the time she had paperwork to do. She seen Phil walk towards the corridor and had to double take, it didn't look like him. "_All right Miss Mason" _Bolton said as they reached her. "_I want a quiet word with you 3, just stay here" _Rachel said, she wanted to know why they were not in their last class and why Phil wasn't wearing his blazer. Once the rest of the class were in sitting at their seats she spoke. _"Where were you last period?" _Rachel asked "_We just went to the shops at lunch and lost track of time" _Philip said. "_Philip where did you get this jacket from?" _Rachel asked "_I bought it" _he replied "_OK, the 3 of you can spend detention in the cooler, now lets not waste anymore class time". _They all went back to class and continued with the lesson.

**Please review, the more reviews the quicker I'll update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your Reviews.**

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

Rachel was in her office; she had just finished her history class with the year 11s and was doing some more dreaded paperwork. Bridgett knocked on the door, and Rachel let her in. "Your Avon's here" Bridgett said. Bridgett's daughter was an Avon Girl, she had been for the past year, and Rachel loved their skin so soft range. Bridgett put the bag on her desk. "Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Rachel asked "Its £24 exactly". Rachel picked her bag up from the floor and pulled her purse out; she unclipped her purse to be shocked to find all her money gone. "I'm sorry Bridgett, I could have sworn I had about £100 in there, can I pay you tomorrow" Bridgett smiled "Course you can I know your good for it" she replied. "Thanks" Rachel looked through her purse again and noticed that Phil's picture was in her purse the wrong way, she checked and all her bank and credit cards were still there. She suddenly thought, Phil's new jacket, how else could he afford a leather jacket, she was furious with him.

The bell rang signalling the end of the day, Phil and his 2 friends had detention to go to, after that, she would talk to him about the missing money.

She waited outside the car for Phil, he arrived and didn't say a word, he simply opened the car door and got in, he had his new jacket on and his blazer was in his bag again. Rachel decided not to annoy him with that, she had to pick her battles and stolen money was a bigger battle than a school blazer. Rachel started the engine put the clutch down and let the hand break off she let the car start rolling before accelerating. "Phil, we need to talk, where did you get the money for your new clothes and hair cut?" Rachel asked, she wasn't accusing him yet, she hoped he would admit it himself. "I was going to pay you back" he argued. "Phil, how would you pay me back, £100 is a lot of money" she replied back. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to look like the other kids" Phil whined, Rachel felt sorry for him, but that did not change the fact that he stole from her. "Look Phil, next time you want something just ask, you never know I might say yes, but I want you to pay me back for what you stole, so you can expect some extra chores around the house young man" Phil was glad that was over, it wasn't as bad as he thought she would have taken it.

**Please Review I know it's short I've been pretty busy the past few days**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Waterloo Road**

They arrived back at the house, Phil got out the car lifted his bag and went up to his room, he just wanted some time alone. Rachel was worried about Phil, he was sulky all the time, in a bad mood and barley said two words to her, she understood why she was angry.

Rachel made dinner for her and Eddie, he was coming around for dinner and she wanted it to be perfect, she just hoped everything was going to be with Phil.

Eddie soon arrived, he kissed Rachel and gave her a small package, she opened it and found a beautiful bracelet, "it's lovely Eddie," she kissed him and he helped her to put the bracelet on. The two of them went into the kitchen, Eddie saw the meal she had prepared. "What a great job, this looks wonderful" Eddie said. "Yeah, I'm a pretty good cook you know". He kissed her again, until Philip entered the room. "Rachel, I'm not really hungry, I'm just going to head out" Philip said. "Well, where are you going?" Rachel enquired, she wasn't sure wither to even let him out after the whole stolen money situation. "Phil, I think you should stay in tonight, as a punishment for today". Phil wasn't expecting that, he knew he should be punished for what he did, but he assumed that's what the extra chores were for. "But, you said I had to do extra jobs in the house" Philip Pleaded, he was suppose to be meeting Bolton and Paul, they were going to teach him how to be cool. "No, that was to pay me back for stealing money, now your grounded as well, so sit down and have dinner with us". Phil thudded onto one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Stealing, you better not have lad" Eddie said in his most teacher like voice. Philip looked between the table, his Aunt and Eddie, his eyes darting between them all. "Eddie, it's OK, we've dealt with it, now lets just have a nice dinner, together , just the 3 of us" Rachel said, she just wanted to have a calm relaxing night. "What like one big happy family, your not my Mum, and your not my Dad, you don't want me, no one does, even my own Mum abandoned me!!" Philip shouted, he left the table and stomped up to his room.

Rachel and Eddie were left sitting at the table, "I don't know what to do with him Eddie, he's like this all the time, I do get why, but I'm trying me hardest with him". Eddie kissed Rachel's shoulder "don't worry, he's hurting, but he knows we are here for him, your doing a great job with him"

In the meantime, Philip was in his room, he didn't want to cry, but today had just been one of the worst days in a long time, he loved Flick, and she didn't love him back, Rachel and Eddie were angry with him, he knew they cared for him, but all he wanted was his Mum. He was angry with her, but sometimes everyone just wants their Mother, it wasn't the person he wanted, but rather the comfort of having someone who had his best interest at heart, he had never had that with Mel before, in fact, Rachel had been more of a mother figure to him, and he was mad at himself for making her angry. He decided that it was time to face the music, he was embarrassed about what he said, but he needed to sort things with his Aunt.

He walked down the stairs and into the living room, Rachel could tell that he had been crying, but she didn't want to make a big deal of it, if he wanted to tell her then he would. "Hiya Love" she said to him, "Your dinners in the microwave if your hungry". "I'm not hungry" he replied back to her. He stood and stared out of the window. "Phil, you allright Mate" Eddie asked, he too could see the hurt in the teenagers eyes. "Not really, no one wants me, not my Dad, Mum or even Flick" Rachel got up from the sofa she was sharing with Eddie, and hugged her nephew. "Phil you know, I love you, I only want whats best for you". "I know Aunt Rachel, you and Eddie, you've been the only people the past few weeks who have been there for me, I don't think I can ever forgive my Mum" He replied back. Rachel sat on the sofa and motioned for Phil to come next to her. "Do you want to tell me what happened with Flick at your party?" Rachel asked. Eddie got up and went to the kitchen, this was something that Rachel and Phil had to deal with themselves. "She was drunk, and I was desperate to have sex, I know stupid, who would want to be with me" "Phil, you're a wonderful boy, and if Flicks not the right girl, then don't worry, there will be plenty more" Rachel said trying to make him feel better. "I know, I just wish I hadn't slept with her, Aunt Rachel, are you angry with me, I know I was stupid today". Rachel smiled and put her had reassuringly on his shoulders. "Phil, I'm not angry with you for sleeping with Flick, I'd be a hypocrite if I said I was, maybe it's time that I explained what happened to me when I was your age" Phil could see the hurt in his aunts face, she didn't like to talk about this, but it was important to talk to Phil, it was important that he knew about their families past. "When I was 14 my Mum, your Grandmother died, she left me and Mel with who we thought was both of our father, after Mum died, he found a note from her, in it, she said she had an affair, and that I wasn't his child, he said he always suspected it, that's why he treated me differently from Mel, they were always a lot stricter with me, Mel got everything she ever wanted, and I got left behind. Anyway, after Mum went, things got worse, Dad would hit me a lot, so when I was 16 I left home, I was homeless for a year, until I got offered £1000 a week, I was stupid, but I had to survive. I finally got myself together when I was 19, I went to college and sat my A levels before going to Uni." Rachel was so glad to have finally go that out, she hadn't explained to anyone in a long time, not even Eddie, he just knew she had a difficult time. "I'm sorry Aunt Rachel, it must have been horrible". "Yeah Phil, it was, when I went to Uni, your Mum, she got to go to at the same time, Dad bought her a flat, gave her everything she needed, whilst I struggled, I had to work in pubs and shops just to make ends meet. I met your Mum one day, it was the first time I seen her in years, and since then we have always been in contact." "Did you see your Dad again?" Phil asked, he had never met his grandfather, and his Mother had always said he was a wonderful man, but he obviously wasn't. "He died a few months before you were born, I went to his funeral, and my real Dad, well I know his name, but I don't even think he knows I exists." Philip was sad for his aunt, he loved her a lot, and he knew he was lucky to have Rachel otherwise he would be in the same situation as her. He hugged her, this time it was her that needed it and not him. Rachel felt comforted when he did. "Aunt Rachel, I'm glad I have you, and I'm sorry for what I said earlier"

"It's OK Love, lets just forget about it, I know you didn't mean it".

Phil kissed his Aunt and went up to his room, he passed Eddie in the corridor "Everything OK Phil" "Yeah Eddie good, Rachel could do with you with her thought".

Eddie and Rachel spent the rest of the night talking while Phil had an early night and got some sleep.

**Please Review.**


End file.
